Fallen Eds
by HyperInuyasha
Summary: Taking place in the future section in FusionFall, it shows what happened to all of the Cul-De-Sac kids, and why Eddy is the only kid there.


_The Fallen Eds_

_by HyperInuyasha_

_---_

_In the future...._

Eddy was inside a KND S.C.A.M.P.E.R, as he had to go to a meeting with Numbah 2 and Mandark. He looked at the town surrounding the treehouse. He sighed as he looked at the hero memorial. There, a hologram of his old friend Double D stood proudly along with the other fallen ones. Eddy was angry, as the KND hadn't finished the hologram of Ed. He remembered the War of Peach Creek, and how he fought alongside his friends.

_A few months earlier...._

"Hey "King Dork". Is Double D done with the turrents?" asked Kevin. Eddy had hated shovelchin, but it felt empty without his insults. Before the tragedy, Kevin was his general.

"Cool your head Kevin! Johney and Jimmy is helping him." said Eddy. He had fortified the entire Cul-De-Sac with walls. However, the Nanos continued to invade. That's when Eddy discovered imaginary energy. A few weeks ago, the Urban Rangers had sculpted two large giant Planks made with the energy and the ruins of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. The Planks prevented ground creatures from entering. But nothing stopped air strikes. Then, Sarah came, panicked.

"They are coming! They are a few miles away!" said Sarah. Eddy hated Sarah too, but they had soon made an actual friendship. Eddy took out a telescope.

"Well?" asked Kevin. Sarah was right. Newspaper assasins are a normal fusion, but they recently got smarter. They have been folding themselves up as paper airplanes and flying into the Cul-De-Sac directly. But this time, robotic birds that seemed to be fuled by fusion energy was accompaning the assasins. They are planning a full scale invasion.

"GAH! They're at least a mile away!" said Eddy.

"Actually, a mile and a half." said a voice. Double D came, with a giant wrench in his hands. Double D was head enginner, and people actually favors him as a leader.

"Hey! The turrents are finished, right?" asked Kevin.

"Only three. We don't have any time to make any more." said Double D.

"Yeah, but Eddy is the man with the plan!" said another voice. This time, it was Ed. His weapon was a giant turkey drumstik. Ed was the head gaurd, and stands tall on the entrance.

"That's right guys. But to make sure we're safe, we need to send in the Urban Rangers." said Eddy.

"I'll contact Rolf." said Double D, as he took out a walkie talkie. Rolf was a very important member of the new community, as Rolf had contacted the International Urban Rangers to assist Peach Creek. If it wasn't for Rolf, they would all be dead.

"I should go help him." said Sarah, who was too panicked to be mean. She then left. Then shortly afterwards, Urban Rangers walked out of the garages, weilding the best weapons from the KND. Rolf walked toward Eddy, with Jimmy and Johney following him. Sarah was holding Jimmy's hands.

"Rolf and the Urban Rangers shall protect the great land of Peach Creek!" announced Rolf. He took out a staff, which has a hidden rifle in it.

"Yeah! Me and Plank will do it!" said Johney, as he held up Plank, who had a laser pistol.

"...." was all the trembling Jimmy could say as he fainted against Sarah.

"Alright Rolf! Lead your Urban Rangers in front of the Cul-De-Sac! Get ready for a fight! What about you dorks?" asked Kevin.

"We? We are manning the turrents my good man." said Eddy, who didn't want to rush in the heat of battle.

"Yay! Target practice good for Ed!" said Ed happily. Rolf nodded and led his army in front of the gates of the Cul-De-Sac. The fusions were coming closer.... Kevin then took out his bike and took out a laser machine gun and drove away to help out. The Eds gulped as they entered their turrents.

The Fusions has finally gotten close. The Urban Rangers opened fire. The newspaper assasins are falling out of the sky, as the lasers had set them on fire. The newspaper assasins began to dive bomb the rangers, starting close combat. Rolf, Jimmy, and Johney, fought the ground troops with their weapons, as Rolf fired into the sky. However, a newspaper assasin got close to Jimmy, only to be punched out by Sarah. The robotic birds however wasn't giving up easily. They fired radioactive fusion matter. Nobody knew what it did until an Urban Ranger tripped on some, and ended up getting rendered unconsious. Kevin was in the heat of battle, shooting at the birds and throwing explosive baseballs. The Eds decides it's finally their turn to fight. The turrents worked greatly, shooting down birds. Eddy was nervously shooting, while Double D had gotten excited again and shot anything that moves. Ed felt the same way. The fusions began to fall, dying one by one as Peach Creek prevailed. However, something was eerie. Then Eddy felt a tap on his back. Eddy turned his head from the turrent to see Nazz, who was healing people's wounds.

"Eddy! I see large stuff in the distance all around us!" said Nazz.

"And that is-" began Eddy.

"Bad Eddy! The Fusions is preparing a counter strike!' said Double D.

"Yay! This game was easy anyway." said Ed.

Then, upgraded versions of the monsters appears. The newspaper assasins has turned large and with lots of ink armor, creating the newspaper samurai. The robotic birds has evolved a whole lot better: they are now airships apparently. Everyone was caught off gaurd. The newspaper samurai easily slaughtered any Urban Ranger that tried to attack them. Jimmy was running back toward the Cul-De-Sac, now frightened with Sarah gaurding him. Rolf rode on Kevin's bike, sniping at the flying newspaper assasins. The airships fired explosive Fusion energy now, blowing up anything caught in the blasts. Johney however was having fun, dancing around to the beat of the explosions. As the monsters was getting closer, the warriors are forced to fall back to the Cul-De-Sac. Nazz was healing people like no tomorrow.

"I have an owie Sarah...." said Jimmy.

"Hey! Where you all going?" asked Johney as the Urban Rangers fell back.

"Gah! We're out of amno Eddy!" yelled Double D.

"Say it isn't so!" cried Ed.

"Don't worry. Just in case, I called in rescue from those KND dorks." said Eddy.

"Well that isn't very-" began Double D. But before he could finish, a glob of Fusion stuff hits his turrent, it blows up, sending Double D flying backwards.

"DOUBLE D!" screamed Ed and Eddy.

"Go check if he's alright!" said Eddy. Ed nodded and went toward Double D, who was severley injured, but alive. Nazz came to check on him too.

"Double D, you're seriously hurt dude. You need to go to your house for rest." said Nazz.

"No, I must fight for Peach Creek." said Double D as he weakly got up.

"Yeah. He's right. We have a town worth saving!" said Eddy.

"Yeah! Let's fight until we die!" said Ed cheerfully. This didn't help anyone's mood. In fact, it made more people nervous.

"Rolf has brought good news and horrible news! The good news is that the enemy is retreating!" said Rolf.

"And the bad news would be?" asked Eddy.

"The honorable newspaper monsters are combining to create a horrible monster!" yelled Rolf.

"......"

Then a loud roar came. Everyone looked up. The newspaper samurai was taping each other together, to make something.... horrible. The large shape began to bend and mold into a horrible creature. The creature was a giant, oragami dragon. Everyone screamed and fired in the air, shooting at the dragon, but it only made tiny holes in it. People scrambled around, looking for better weapons. The tail was being set fire on by the Urban Rangers. The Cul-De-Sac kids continued to open fire, throwing everythign they got. However, the oragami dragon was strong. It made a large swish of it's tail, destroying a house and some lives. It began to roar as it flew around and it dive bombed into the Cul-De-Sac. Another house was crushed and an earthquake came. Could the dragon be stopped? How should I know? Keep reading. Then the dragon turned it's attention to...

"You King Dork! It's coming for you!" yelled Kevin. Eddy turned his head and screamed. The dragon was glaring at him, something fiery forming at it's mouth. It then blew a large fireball. Eddy was too stunned to avoid it. He was going to die.

"Eddy!" screamed Double D as he ran toward Eddy.

"The fireball's going to turn you into mayonaise!" yelled Ed, who too was running toward Eddy.

The two then shoved Eddy out of the radius of the fireball. They were releived for saving their friend, but their eyes widened in fear and horror as the fireball got close. They both screamed a loud scream. All of the fighters looked at the fireball as it exploded in flames. Fire was everywhere. But the most notable thing was the two bodies that was on the ground. The girls screamed and the boys gasped in horror. Eddy walked up to the bodies, saddened. Then, Ed and Double D's bodies turned with their last strength.

"G-Guys...." said Eddy.

"Good bye old chum... I like fish chum.... " said Ed.

"W-We're happy you're alive...." said Double D. Then the two stopped moving and breathing. Everyone just looked in disbelief, even the dragon stopped killing for a moment. Double D, the one with the warm soul and heart. The one they thought would never die. And Ed, who prevailed through almost everything. He was the strongest of their kind. Tears came from Eddy's eyes. His frown then turned into anger.

"YOU... YOU.... YOU WILL DIE!" yelled Eddy angrily. Then he grabbed his only weapon, which was a dagger and he lunged at the dragon. The oragami dragon was taken by surprised. Eddy had actually slit it's throat with his tiny dagger. The head of the dragon rolled into flaming debris, burning it into a crumpled heap. The rest of the body turned into a crumpled heap of newspaper samurais. They make an attempt to run away, but they were shot down. Everyone looked up to the sky. The KND came just in time to destroy the stranglers. But to the Cul-De-Sac kids, the KND was too late.

----

Urban Rangers stood at Hero Square, with KND agents gaurding the perimeter. There were lots of chairs, where the Cul-De-Sac kids, the Urban Rangers, the KND, and all of the people from the surrounding areas sat in. Two coffins came in, being carried. Inside was Double D and Ed. The Cul-De-Sac kids was called up to talk about them. Sarah completley forgot about her crush on Double D and gave a tearful speech about her brother. Rolf gave a speech about honor, and put I Died Bravley badges on yhe two corpses. Nazz says that she'll miss Ed, but Double D the most. Kevin then apoligizes for calling Ed and Double D dorks all the time. Johney and Jimmy teamed up to give a long speech of friendship, and the Cul-De-Sac's relationship with Ed and Eddy, ending with an inspirtational speech by Plank. Then, Eddy came up to the stand.

"Hi... I'm Eddy, King of the Cul-De-Sac. Ed and Double D were more than friends to me. They were like brothers! We always hung out and fight, but we had the best of times. Ed was a big loveable guy and Double D is a great person.... I SHOULD HAVE DIED! They died trying to defend me! I'm so sorry Ed and Double D!" cried Eddy as he burst into tears, which surprised everyone. He wouldn't get off the stand until everyone chipped in 10 dollars to bribe him off the stage. The service ended and the bodies of Ed and Double D was buried near the KND treehouse. The Cul-De-Sac kids was transported home, but Eddy stayed.

"Alright Eddy. You could stay, but you have to pay some rent." said Numbah 2.

"Sniff... I don't care...." said Eddy. All night, he stayed up in his rented room in the treehouse, not wanting to come down for the funeral party. Instead, he looked at the graves of his beloved friends. He soon fell asleep, highly troubled. Then later that evening....

"Hey Eddy! Wake up man!" yelled Numbah 5.

"Huh? Is that you Ed?" asked Eddy.

"No you greedy idiot! While you were sleeping, Peach Creek and the base of the treehouse was under attack! Hurry!" said Numbuh 5, as she handed Eddy's dagger (which still has ink on it) and a small lazer gun. They ran out of the treehouse as thoughts ran through Eddy's head. Were the Fusions trying to finish off the survivors? He finally got out of the treehouse to see slime blobs attacking KND members. But they won't interested in fighting. Rather, they were heading toward tombstones...

"GET AWAY FROM MY FRIEND'S GRAVES!" yelled Eddy, with dagger in hand. He then stabbed a slime in the head and kicked away some. But then, a force knocked him off his feet.

"Hello." said a familiar voice. Was it Ed? No. Ed's body was clearly buried in front of him. Then two silloutes became clear. They were Ed and Double D, but weren't. Their skin was green and he could see their insides. Eddy realized these were the Fusion Ed and Double D.

"Ahahahahaha!!!! Great to meet you... not!" laughed Fusion Ed.

"Yes... With these two dead, our powers are complete. So we can't have them revived, can we?" asked Fusion Double D. Then the KND ran at the Fusions, carrying their weapons. But then, they snapped their fingers and a ring of fire forms around the Fusions and the graves. Eddy coughs, as the smoke got to him. When all of the smoke cleared, the Fusions were gone.... and so were the real Ed and Double D. Eddy looked into the empty grave with despair. But then, a S.C.A.M.P.E.R. flies by and the door opens. Numbuh 2 comes out.

"Hey! Come on Eddy! The Fusions left Peach Creek, but it's not exactly fine." said Numbuh 2. Eddy reluctantly got onto the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. and it began flying. Eddy looked out the windows and gasped as he saw the Cul-De-Sac in devastation. The S.C.A.M.P.E.R. landed in front of the Cul-De-Sac gates and Eddy got out. He looked up at a watch tower. He saw an Urban Ranger, who was heavily injured, and was healing himself.

"I-I'm sorry sir... I did my best to protect the place." said the Urban Ranger. Eddy ran inside the Cul-De-Sac to see the damage. Urban Rangers was unconsious everywhere, some of them dead. Sarah and Jimmy's houses was smashed together, with a hole inside Jimmy's. Kevin's had complelety fell apart. Johney's house was cut in half, the other half smashing Nazz's house. Rolf's animals were panicking, as Rolf's house was set ablaze. Double D and Eddy's house was completley burned down. Then, an Urban Ranger grabbed his leg.

"W-W-We thought we saw your friends... We w-welcomed them there... It was a huge m-m-m-mistake...." said the Urban Ranger before fainting. Numbuh 2 came and put his hand on Eddy's shoulder.

"I'm sorry dude. But they kidnapped every single one of your friends." said Numbuh 2. Eddy couldn't beleive it. Now he had no friends left in the world. He became angry.

"Grrr.... GET AWAY FROM ME!" yelled Eddy as he braindished his dagger and it cut into Numbuh 2's skin. He begins screaming and running around as Eddy ran out of the Cul-De-Sac, the survivors watching him.

A few days later, Eddy was finally found in the ruins of the trailer park, which was filled with dead Newspaper Ninjas. Everyone tried to comfort the now lonley Eddy. Even with the army of Urban Rangers, Eddy is lonley, as his friends and enemies are no longer around, not even the Kankers, who suspiciously dissapeared a month before the attack. Eddy thought what the Fusions would do to his friends. They would most likley torture them, and leave Ed and Double D's bodies as training dummies. The thought was sickening. He head actually paid the Grim Reaper to get his friends. But every time Grim attempted to do so, he would be overwhelmed by the forces against him. During these few months, Eddy had met new friends that was like him. Courage, who's owners had dissapeared. And Edguardo, who was the sole survivor of the destruction of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (which Eddy found ironic, due tot he fact he had made the Cul-De-Sac's walls with the ruins). But Eddy was still alone. Without Ed and Double D around, he felt dead inside. His closest friends was killed protecting him. Eddy had tried to commit suicide, but loved life too much to do so. He almost died by purposley throwing himself at a horde of Fusions, only to be rescued by the KND. Eddy felt hope however.

Because once Fuse is defeated, he could reunite with his friends again.

_The End_


End file.
